


Failed Chaperone

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, Cass is a terrible chaperone, F/M, Modern AU, acomaf, drunk rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Rhys goes out with the boys for a night of good fun, and Feyre asks Cassian to keep an eye on him. Cassian isn't very responsible.





	Failed Chaperone

I groaned as my phone rang for the third time. Obviously, someone couldn’t take a hint. I squinted at the clock on the nightstand; 2 am. Whoever it was better have a damn good reason for waking me up.

I squinted at the bright light, trying to discern who was calling. Finally, I gave up and just answered it.

“Whadoyouwan?”

“Feyre? Yeah it’s Cass. We have a uh, slight situation down at Rita’s.” There was a loud crash in the background, followed by bawdy laughter.

“Drunk?” I mumbled, pushing myself to a sitting position.

“Yup,” Cass confirmed, then yelled something inaudible. Wincing, I held the phone a few inches from my ear as I stuffed my feet into my fuzzy slippers.

“I’ll be right there.” Grabbing my purse and keys, I stomped out of the apartment to retrieve my dumb boyfriend.

***************

I heard the horrible off-key singing before I even opened the door to Rita’s.

“AND IIIIIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUU-“

My jaw hit the floor as Rhys belted out the lyrics, his face scrunched up in concentration and arms thrown wide. Oh yes, he was most certainly drunk off his ass if he had willingly gotten up on that stage to sing karaoke. I spotted broad shoulders and a head of ebony hair in the crowd and stalked towards the Illyrian.

“Cassian! You were supposed to be the  _chaperone_ on this night out,” I fumed, staring him down in all my pajama-wearing glory. He hid his laughter behind his hand and shook his head.

“People just kept buying him shots. You know how he is, he can’t say no to a free shot!” Placing my hands on my hips, I quirked a brow at him. Wisely, he retreated a step and held up his hands before he spoke again.

“Well, are you gonna go save his ass, or what?” I looked back up to Rhysand, who’s hair was sticking up in every direction and had the top few buttons of his shirt undone. I threw up my hands in exasperation, knowing there was no way we’d find the expensive jacket he’d left the house in.

Making sure I cut Cassian a glare that could freeze hell in the height of summer, I stalked onto the stage and unplugged the microphone from the speakers. Rhys let out a strangled sound that was somewhere between a protest and a hiccup. He glanced around for the culprit before his gaze settled on me.

“Fey-ruhhhh!” He groaned, stumbling over to me. “Baby, darling, sweetheart, why’d you do that?” He shook my shoulders, none too gently. I pried his hands away and slung an arm around him to keep him steady.

“Because you’re gonna wake up in the morning and regret this,” I said, taking it slow down the stairs so we wouldn’t fall on our faces. “And because Cassian wouldn’t quit calling me. Do you know what time it it, Rhysand?” It was almost comical how drunk he was; I could practically see his brain struggling to comprehend what I had said.

He frowned, taking in my pink slippers and pj’s. “Bedtime?”

“You’re damn right it’d bedtime,” I mumbled, passing Rhys off to Cassian. “Let’s get a cab boys, I’m not walking home with Rhys this intoxicated.”

Rhysand proceeded to hum to himself as I hailed us a cab, not caring at all how insane I looked, standing outside a bar in nothing but a tank top, shorts, and slippers. I glared once more at Cassian before yanking open the yellow door of the cab, helping him shove Rhys in. I hopped in after him, crossing my arms as Cass gave the driver directions.

I sighed as Rhys leaned his head against my shoulder and danced his fingers along my bare thigh. “Cold,” he mumbled, observing the gooseflesh rising on my skin. “I’ll help.” He awkwardly fumbled with the remaining buttons of his shirt, grumbling when it wouldn’t cooperate.

Ever the gentleman.

I smacked his hand, whispering, “Keep your shirt on Rhys, we’re still in public!” He tried to protest, but I shook my head.

“I appreciate the gesture, but I’ll be fine. We’re almost home anyway.”

“Fey-ruh,” he said, suddenly very serious, “You know I love you, right? Like more than anything in the whole wide world?” He fumbled for my hand, which I reluctantly let him clutch in his sweaty grasp. My anger at being dragged from bed faded away at the touch, which was still loving and warm.

“Yes, Rhysand, you’ve told me. I love you too.”

“That’s a relief,” he said, settling back against the seat and closing his eyes. “This would have been quite the awkward cab ride if you didn’t.”

Cassian barked out a laugh beside me, and I joined him. Rhys, however, had already started snoring.


End file.
